


Nor Iron Bars a Cage

by The_Dancing_Walrus



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Bondage, Comfort, Consensual, F/F, Kink Meme, Prison, Prison Sex, Rare Pairings, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dancing_Walrus/pseuds/The_Dancing_Walrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can be anyone you want," He'd said, a little too quickly, a little too flatly. "I can be anything you want-"</p><p>It was, Hawkeye decided, the least enthusiastic proposition she had ever received.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nor Iron Bars a Cage

**Author's Note:**

> I think the prompt was just Hawkeye/Envy

It hadn't taken her long to get the measure of him; he was stubborn, determined and desperately trying to prove he was worth something. He masked insecurity, hurt, grief with spite and bile because, like the Medieval mercenary he was, he regarded those feelings as weakness. He wasn't difficult to understand.

 

She was patient, meticulous, observant and perhaps that was why she saw through his masks.

 

She lasted longer than his previous gaolers by keeping a cool head when he tried to make her angry and by refusing to insult or pity him. It lead them to a strange understanding; allowing her to check and refresh the arrays in his cell everyday without having to withstand outbursts of ineffective violence or abuse.

 

He tended to stay near the far wall, keeping as much slack in the chains that bound his ankles as he could. He'd stand, watching her, leaning with his shoulder against the brickwork so that it looked as though he was choosing to keep his hands folded behind his back, instead of having them cuffed there.

 

Once a month she changed the restraints, ensuring that the arrays on the metal work would not be worn away. That he'd stay in a shape similar enough for their chains to still be effective.

 

Riza Hawkeye's reputation in Central had received a considerable boost when she managed to accomplish that particular chore without so much as a bruise to show for it.

 

He'd waited until she was close, until she'd clamped the new chains in place and secured them around his ankles, unlocked and removed the old ones. He'd waited until her hand had closed around his wrist and asked if she could tie his hands in front of him.

 

She'd paused, one hand around his wrist, one around a ratchetting cuff-

 

"I can be anyone you want," He'd said, a little too quickly, a little too flatly. "I can be _anything_ you want-"

 

It was, Hawkeye decided, the least enthusiastic proposition she had ever received.

 

The old cuffs opened with a tired grating. She pulled his arms round in front of his chest. The new cuffs closed with a sharp snick.

 

He flinched when she put her hand under his chin but not much.

 

_You'd hate me if you thought I'd taken advantage of you-_

 

"Next time," She told him in a careful, measured tone. "Try saying 'please'."

 

000

 

He'd sulked for few days over the perceived slight to his looks and abilities.

 

Hawkeye had spent the time wondering whether she could legitimately insert a section on dealing with fragile male egos into the literature they gave new recruits.

 

She let it persist for as long as she deemed healthy. Then with a schooled sigh she had brought herself down to his level, just out of reach.

 

"Do you think I'm stupid?" She'd asked bluntly.

 

His head snapped up. "No-"

 

"Do you really think I'd let you take advantage of me? Use me as a chance to escape?"

 

It was clear, to her at least, from the look on his face that no such thoughts had crossed his mind. But put in those terms he could come to the happy conclusion that he had not been rejected per-say, had not been insulted or slighted in any way. He would not brood and snap and they could go back to accepting their states as prisoner and guard.

 

"I didn't-" He stammered.

 

She raised an eyebrow.

 

"No."

 

"Good. I'm glad we've settled that."

 

She rose, took a deep breath and headed for the door. She wished she could say that Mustang was easier to deal with.

 

000

 

The first thing he asked her for was food, it wasn't difficult to persuade her commanding officer that it was a good idea-

 

It had to be dry, no liquids, nothing that could rub out an array.

 

He ate slowly, almost delicately and didn't complain about a diet of dry biscuits.

 

They had watched each other, before the month swung round and she was standing in front of him, a pair of cuffs in hand. He'd leaned in to her as her hands closed around his wrists, tilted his head up-

 

His lips brushed briefly against hers. She was surprised how soft they were-

 

She smiled at him, but kept the amusement out of her voice.

 

"And what do you want now?"

 

He'd seemed startled, those striking blue eyes had widened briefly then flitted away to the floor.

 

_A remarkable blue, almost violet, like an evening sky-_

"Saythankyou." He muttered, more to the array then to her.

"You can just say it." She suggested.

He hadn't replied, so she locked the new cuffs into place, eased off the old-

And since he'd still been staring awkwardly down she put a hand under his chin, turned those bright striking eyes back to her-

"She didn't treat you very well." Hawkeye stated, frank and disapproving.

The sudden change of subject wrong-footed him, so that he found himself mumbling that it hadn't been _that_ bad-

Hawkeye, steady and implacable, had shaken her head. There were times when you had to be blunt with him, to speak clearly so he wouldn’t misinterpret the silence.

"She used you as a weapon and didn't care about the risks she asked you to take. She manipulated you, promised you things she never intended to give. She commanded but took no responsibility for her soldiers. She didn't consider your wants or needs unless she could use them to control you."

She didn't realise until she'd finished that she'd been running the fingers of her free hand through his hair.

000

By the third time he got it right; wanted, _needed,_ her-

 

She had looked at her homunculus, trying desperately and clumsily to cling to the first person in four hundred years who had shown him kindness and found she couldn't refuse.

 

"Shuuuuush." She'd whispered, slowing the frantic trail of kisses he was leaving on her neck.

 

She'd tilted his head back gently, eased him against the wall.

 

"Anyone?" She'd asked.

 

He'd sighed. "Mustang?"

 

She'd smiled. Her superior officer, the man she admired more then anyone but incorrigible as a child, forever chasing skirts and ultimately......incompatible-

 

"No."

 

"Fullmetal?"

 

"Don't insult me."

 

"Then who-"

 

She'd shushed him, laying two fingers over his lips. "Change what I tell you to."

 

He'd nodded-

 

Hawkeye paused, considered. "Be a woman- No, not like that, don't change anything else."

 

"But I look stupid." Envy protested.

 

"No you don't. And we're not finished."

 

Her hands crept over Envy, sculpting curves and softening muscles. Her fingers carded through his hair as it grew darker, glossy and wavy. Her thumb ran over lips as they grew full-

 

"No," Hawkeye murmured. "No, keep your eyes."

 

When they kissed Envy sagged against the wall and Hawkeye found herself dwelling on how pleasant her sin tasted. She'd expected a chemical tang, some sign of alchemy. Envy tasted of oats-

 

One hand curled round a cuffed wrist, guiding Envy's hands up over her head. The other brushed down to the waistband-

 

Her fingers sunk, brushing through soft hair slowly down tracing that outline of flesh. And anyone who thinks women have no external sex organs clearly never heard one whimper like that-

 

She traced the edges of the labia, but her mind was focused on Envy's hitching breath and those bright eyes, wide and fearful- She leaned in and buried her teeth into her sin's neck. Envy made a sound that might have been protest but it died when her fingers slipped a half inch upwards.

 

Her fingers rubbed in small circles and Envy bucked and gasped, pinned by her weight against the wall.

 

It occurred to her that she had one of the most powerful creatures in the world under her control. She pulled back just enough to see the face she'd sculpted, eyes screwed shut, teeth digging into the lips and painting them red-

 

She could make Envy beg and the homunculus would never forgive her for it.

 

She listened to her sin moan, watched that beautiful face crease as if in pain-

 

She moved her hand faster and dabbed kisses over her sin's cheek and jaw. She shifted when she reached Envy's lips, gripped a thigh so warm and succulent and _alive_ it was hard to believe it had been made by alchemy. Chains clinked as Envy's leg came up to rest on her hip.

 

Three fingers bunched together, hooked upwards, thrust and she swallowed Envy's screams.

 

She held the small pale body as it shuddered against her and eased Envy to the floor when she stopped.

 

"I can't stay." She said, running her clean hand through that beautiful hair-

 

She planted a kiss on Envy's forehead and left her sin to sleep.

 

When Hawkeye came back the next morning she was surprised to find hi- _her_ wearing the same form.

 

When she asked Envy smiled.

 

"I thought it was time to change."

 

000


End file.
